A Little Experiment
by katrisedavis87
Summary: The Commander and Jimmy experiment with a new type of stimulation with shocking resulst. Contains graphic language, e-stim and homosexuality. Don't like, don't read.


It had started innocently enough, with the Commander helping Jimmy perform minor repairs. Inside the Robot's chest plate, his hand had accidentally grazed an exposed wire- a heavy throb immediately coursing up his arm.  
It hadn't hurt- it had felt good enough to draw a small moan out of him, in fact. Embarrassed, he struggled to meet Jimmy's gaze, only to find his lover staring at him intensely, biting his lip. The Robot's eyes had brightened in that special way they had whenever Jimmy focused on something.  
Clearing his throat, the Commander had whispered, "So, uh, y-you felt that too, huh?"  
Letting out a small puff of air, Jimmy huskily replied, "Oh, yes, Commander. I felt that perfectly well." Leaning forward on the stool, the Robot's hand gently slid up the man's thigh. "I'd say _YOU_ felt it perfectly well also..."  
That was how the Commander found himself kneeling naked on the Lab floor not even half an hour later. He shifted back and forth, watching as Jimmy got ready for the "experiment". It was kind of exciting, seeing his Robot lover strip as he rummaged through a drawer, searching for SOMETHING. Finding whatever it was he had been looking for, Jimmy shut the drawer with his hip, quickly making his way over to where the Commander waited.  
Kneeling across from the Commander, Jimmy proudly held up what he had found- a gel pad similar to the kind used in hospitals. Setting it on the floor next to him, the Robot began working open his chest plate.  
"Based off of your reaction to our little 'mishap' earlier, I think you will enjoy this, Commander." Jimmy practically purred, unhinging the plate and setting it aside. "I must admit I find the idea very..._stimulating_, myself. Since this is your first time, I'll take it slow, and explain everything as we go. At any time, if you want to stop, you just say so, and we stop. Alright?"  
Curious and a little anxious, the Commander swallowed, nodding. "Y-yeah." He inhaled sharply as cool, metallic fingers caressed his knees and slid up his thighs. Jimmy's hands would warm up as they got going, but the Commander always relished that first, startling contact.  
"N-now what, Jimmy?" he asked, licking his lips anxiously.  
"Now I show you how this works." Moving aside a few wires in his chest cavity, Jimmy pointed at what appeared to be a socket and three small knobs.  
"THIS is where I will plug in your electrode," he said, gently running a finger along the outside of the socket. "In this case, I'm the power source, but YOU'LL have control over how it goes." Jimmy's finger trailed over to the largest of the three dials.  
"This is a 'mode selector'. It turns the current on and off, and let's you decide on a 'routine', or the length of stimulus." Pointing to the knob on the left, he continued.  
"This controls the 'output', or how much stimulation you're getting. We'll start off at the lowest, all the way counter-clockwise." he said, turning the dial. Lightly touching on the last knob, Jimmy grinned.  
"And THIS is the MultiAdjust. This let's you choose tempo. Think of it as 'speed control', Commander. That covers the basics, honestly. SO-"  
"The first step," The Robot cooed, "is to get you aroused." Jimmy leaned forward, capturing the man's mouth in an eager kiss. The Commander hummed happily, parting his lips in invitation. The Robot wasted no time, running his tongue along his teeth, claiming the other man's mouth.  
A soft moan escaped the Commander as he felt unyielding coolness wrap around him, gently stroking his hardening cock. Pressing himself forward into Jimmy's hand, the Commander kissed back in earnest, tasting copper and a slight sweetness- the unique taste of HIS Robot. Just as he began rocking on his knees into the now warmer hand, Jimmy pulled away, eliciting a groaning whine from the Commander.  
"Patience, Commander," he chuckled, reaching next to him for the gel pad. "It's about to get MUCH better, I promise." Deftly peeling away the cover, he held the pad up in front of himself.  
"This is a Gel Electro-Pad. Safe, minimal, inexpensive. It comes equipped with it's own gel and lubricant, so all you need to do is 'stick and stim', as they say. May I put it on you?"  
Nodding, the Commander watched as the Robot gently pressed the pad against his erection, wrapping it firmly around. It felt...weird, but good. He watched, fascinated, as Jimmy attached this into another wire, ending in a small plug. The Robot fiddled with his dials, making sure everything was off before handing the end of the joined cords to the Commander.  
"Please?" he asked, face flushing.  
Now THIS, the Commander knew all about. Jimmy had always been partial to having his wires played with, and he was more than happy to oblige. Grasping the wire, the Commander grinned as he pulled the Robot back into a kiss, slowly working his hand back toward the socket. A shudder ran through Jimmy as the plug grazed the edge of the port, breaking their kiss to lean his forehead against the Commander's, watching the hand inside him.  
Slowly, teasingly, the Commander rimmed the socket, listening to the Robot's soft panting. It always got him hot under the collar to see Jimmy turned on like this. He began to gently plug in, not quite clicking in place before drawing the plug out again. Soon he had a steady pace, watching the effects of his work as Jimmy hardened.  
Jimmy bit back on a quiet moan as the port filled, and emptied, filled, and emptied, over and over again, the Commander _wiggling_ the plug every so often. The Robot's hips squirmed as the plug finally clicked into place, the held back distortion escaping him as the Commander withdrew his hand.  
"G-good...are you ready?" Jimmy asked, voice already crackling with static.  
Heart pounding, the Commander nodded, shuffling back a bit on his knees. This was exciting, not knowing exactly what was going to happen, but feeling the adventure of it. He gazed intensely as Jimmy's hand made it's way to the dials.  
"We'll **s**-start out on **t**-the low-**west** **set**-setting," Jimmy said, voice glitching. "**Y**-you can tu-**urn** it **u**-up or of-**off** as yo-**you** like." The Robot made some adjustments to the settings, before slowly turning up the power, stopping as soon as he heard the Commander gasp.  
It was incredible. Small, brief waves of a buzzing-like sensation washed over the Commander's cock, surprising him with their intensity. It was like someone was stroking him from both the outside and inside, and he loved it. Humming slightly, he leaned back on his arms and just let the patch do it's job.  
Jimmy trilled softly, static hissing in the quiet room. He was riveted by the scene unfolding before him. The Commander on his knees, head back, eyes closed, hips gently rolling into the current coming from _**HIM**_. It was the sexiest thing he could imagine, and it was happening **right in front of him.** Wrapping a hand around himself, Jimmy began to teasingly thumb his metallic head.  
"Do-**does** that **f**-feel **g**-good, Comm-**mander**?"  
"Mmmm-hmmmm. Feels. Amazing." he groaned, opening his eyes. Jimmy was staring at him, eyes glowing brightly as the Robot slowly stroked himself. Knowing he was getting Jimmy's circuits running hot only made him crave more. Leaning forward, the Commander cranked up the output and mode dials as far as they would go.  
The Robot jerked at the sudden increase of power, the shuddering moan coming from his human lover sending his fans into overdrive. Biting his lip as he watched the Commander pump his hips to the new pace, Jimmy whined in static distortion as he began to masturbate in earnest.  
"Ohhhhhh YEAH, JIMMY, **_light me up Babe_**." The Commander moaned, rapid, deep pulses thrumming through his leaking cock. Thrusting into the steady buzz, the Commander again closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation of the shocks and the steadily growing noise from his Robot. Jimmy's harsh static always sent shivers down his spine, adding to the already over the top stimulation.  
"**C**-Com-**MAN**-**d**-Der!" Jimmy cried, hand slicking with lube as he climaxed, coding running in starburts on his optics. Short, harsh bursts of static mingled with his panting as he milked himself, unable to take his eyes off the man writhing in front of him.  
Far from done, the Commander got a grip on himself enough to lean forward, slinging an arm around the Robot's neck. Gasping and mewling, he rested their foreheads together as he let the charges bring him closer and closer. He would feel himself get right on the edge of cumming, and then turn down the power to tease his throbbing cock, then slowly increasing the power again. After a few times of edging, a steady stream of precum flowed from his loved watching his cock tremble with pleasure as the intense sensations flowed through it. He loved watching Jimmy watching him even more. The Commander eventually reached a point where he needed to cum so badly he was groaning. He could actually feel his prostate tensing up ready to jet hot cum through his cock. The Commander slowly increased the familiar warm sensation of _just_ on the edge of orgasm started in his hips and flowed deep beneath his balls. His cock surged rock hard and suddenly shot a white hot stream of cum. The electro-stimulation pushed the orgasm contractions long and deep as endless flows of cum poured from his cock. The Commander couldn't help but moan raggedly with pleasure. The orgasm seemed to go on and on. Definitely the longest one he'd ever had. As his cock gave one last pulse to expel every last drop of cum from once full balls, he eased back the power. Amazingly, the steady buzz still felt incredibly good, even after orgasm. "_**OHMYGOD.**_" Falling back on the floor, breathing heavily, the Commander shuddered as the last bit of energy left him. He lay there panting as he felt more than saw Jimmy disconnecting the gel pad, and gently cleaning him up. He had already started to drift off as he felt himself being lifted and carried over to the cot the Robot had set up just for him weeks ago. Jimmy tenderly kissed his lips as he felt a warm blanket being draped over him.  
"I'd call that experiment a success, Babe..." he mumbled, before falling into an exhausted sleep.


End file.
